


Schizophrenia on a snow day

by Idiompaste



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Philosophy RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: 超短片段，尼采在精神分裂的幻觉中见到JC，向其倾诉，有模仿/借鉴陀氏“宗教大法官”之处。尼采的三段倾诉可粗略对应《善恶的彼岸》+《道德的谱系》、《敌基督者》和《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche
Kudos: 1





	Schizophrenia on a snow day

院子里已积起了雪，他倒在雪地上，恍惚觉得自己身下是净白的床单，面目不清的天使们聚拢过来，俯视着他。其中一个将他扶起，坐进光芒耀眼的马车，六匹通体雪白的飞马扬开金蹄，扇动翅膀腾空跃起。他们直逼苍穹至高处的太阳，那静止恒定的点散发出流动的火光。Schein，他想，我患上了白盲症。

如同穿过一层帐幔，蒙在他眼睛上的迷雾消失了。马车轻轻落在一座大房子跟前，天使搀扶他下来。那屋子有白的墙和金的瓦，发射出火焰般的白光，高如广天、庞如深洋。这景象狂敲他的心脏，让他恨不得飞奔去捶打那扇门。

他尝试迈出一步，发现自己竟然跑了起来，腿脚灵便好似壮年羚羊，所有病痛和孱弱都神奇地消失一空。他三步并作两步，几乎是跳上了台阶，扑在了门上，却迟迟举不起手，只是抚着门板，喃喃低语，不知不觉热泪盈眶。

等他冷静下来，等那痛苦的爱火烧灼得不那么热烈了，他终于鼓起勇气敲门。静默只持续了短短几秒，在他看来却像过了好几个钟头，使得他焦躁不安，恐惧又欣喜，像孩童期待奖赏，像牧羊人等着觐见国王。

门向外推开，屋主走了出来。他立刻认出了这人，爱火让他浑身颤抖、眼泪决堤。他扑过去跪倒在这人脚下，攥住那只手不住亲吻，以泪水清洗。“我爱你。”他说。

“我把心给了你，照你的模样塑造自己。你唾弃虚假，因此我也是；你揭示真实，因此我也是；你爱人类，因此我也是。我否定再否定，就是为了找到你。”

“我憎恨你的门徒，他们歪曲了你，我也嫉妒他们能伴你左右。我辱骂他们，但我从未恨过你。我撼动他们的建构，为了接近你。”

“我傲慢地想要模仿你，在跟你相同的年纪下山来到城镇，追随你的足迹。我重复你谈过的主题，给它们作注，加以澄清。我在自己身上看见了你的潜力，所以爱你。我不用时时刻刻质疑这种爱的真假，因为它指向遥远的你。最终我效仿你，离弃了自己，却没能超越自己，也没能超越你。是的，我时而敬仰你，时而蔑视你，时而又痛悔这傲慢。我为爱所伤，因此确信我爱你。”

他说完停了下来，厌烦起自己的多言，惴惴不安，不知道应该期待什么回应。这人没有回答，只是也跪下来，浅浅地吻了他的嘴。心上的痂开裂，温暖光芒流溢出来，一种压倒性的力量直逼过来。

他承受不住就晕了，梦见自己在光明中上升，那感觉恰如在黑暗里下坠。他醒来时发现自己躺在母亲家的床上，盖了条毯子，对面秘鲁里的柴火轻轻噼啪。他的老母伸出手臂搁在床头柜上，枕着头睡着了，旁边一战油灯即将燃尽，火焰此时已沉入灯盘边缘的平面，不多久闷灭在油里。它听见楼下走动的脚步声，猜想是妹妹发现他倒在院子里，然后叫佣人把他抬进来。

北风拍打着房间的窗户，发出沉闷的声响，他望向窗外，天空飘起灰色大雪。


End file.
